robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lua50 and 1x1x1x1
one day when i was 8 years old and i saw my game got hacked and also someone messaged me it was Lua50 it said: i will be there i will hurt you, you are scared you gonna dead 1x1x1x1 will control all roblox and minish will come back i didn't truh him i said myself it was a fake guy he gonna scared me but no april, 02 2016 i was played roblox but someone joined called name minish and pheedy and they shutdown a my game and banned me again and i told them stop it guys pls and they said you ugly we are hackers quit roblox and join minecraft but i was a administator and i have ban hammer i ban those people to stop them and Lua50 was joined game and told me see what happend today? you though i was a fake hacker. and i saw 1x1x1x1 joined game and i saw he get my ban hammer he remove my admin badge. and i said then where's my place to become admin and he said there's no more place to become admin mrploggds and they still banning me 5 milion times. and finally builderman message me and he said where's you admin badge and i told him some hacker take my admin badge. 25 april 2018 the day when i got kicked from job i was in my office drinking coffe but i saw into my eyes builderman message me in web and he said, you're FIRED and i told him why? this is my job. he saw video i was shutdown the game server and i told builderman it wasn't me and shedletsky told me it was Lua50, i told shedletsky why builderman was kicked me on job. and he was now offline and i told builderman it wasn't me it was lua50 come to my office and see i doesn't have hack files downloaded and he doesn't prove it and they kicked me on job and i saw lua50 into my eyes and he tell me hehehe you gonna take that for ban me >:) that's why what you got 26 april 2018 i was on my old home and the roblox company called me it was shedletsky he said hey are you ok dude i tell him no i'm really sad i want to work there and he tell me. i want too but builderman doesn't want to see you face yeah you are right i told him. and builderman checked my profile the everything was changed Lua50 is here say hello miss me? and builderman called me and he was told me you come back i was so happy i take everything and builderman was showed me to Lua50 was hack my account and he told me unban my account! if you don't unban me you will be dead by snakes i was so scared but i not unban him i said i never unban you account and i got my account back and something happend to lua50 now i got my job back and everything was good now that's end of creepypasta